El misterio de la Rosa
by Ziqu Roheart
Summary: "Este One-Shot participa en el ritual de iniciación de Ao no Exorcist: Bienvenido a la academia de Vera Cruz del foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas" Resumen: Una flor que nunca antes se había visto floreció en el jardín de Shiemi y le recordaban a alguien pero no sabía exactamente a quién. Al ser un nuevo tipo debía nombrarla, ¿no? [Summary completo adentro. -Secuela de "Azul Cerceta"-]


"Este One-Shot participa en el ritual de iniciación de Ao no Exorcist: Bienvenido a la academia de Vera Cruz del foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas"

Resumen: Cuando la primavera llegó, el capullo de una flor que nunca antes se había visto floreció en el jardín de Shiemi. Sus colores eran tan vivos y de un tono tan peculiar que le recordaban a alguien pero no sabía exactamente a quién. Al ser un tipo de rosa nuevo debía nombrarla, ¿verdad?

Secuela indirecta de: "Azul Cerceta"

Género: Misterio, Amistad  
Pareja: Ninguna  
Palabras: 1,197

Notas: Para entender ciertas cosas de este One-Shot, recomiendo leer "Azul Cerceta", si no tienen ganas igual puedes leerlo solo, no pasa nada, yo solo hago mi aclaración su total comprensión.

¡Nos leemos en las notas finales!

-x-

UNA ROSA Y MILTON

De las generaciones de las rosas  
Que en el fondo del tiempo se han perdido  
Quiero que una se salve del olvido,  
Una sin marca o signo entre las cosas

Que fueron. El destino me depara  
Este don de nombrar por vez primera  
Esa flor silenciosa, la postrera  
Rosa que Milton acercó a su cara,

Sin verla. Oh tú bermeja o amarilla  
O blanca rosa de un jardín borrado,  
Deja mágicamente tu pasado

Inmemorial y en este verso brilla,  
Oro, sangre o marfil o tenebrosa  
Como en sus manos, invisible rosa.

-José Luis Borges-

-x-

 **El misterio de la Rosa  
por Ziqu Roheart**

Shiemi amaba su jardín.

Cualquiera que la conociese sabía que su pasión eran las flores. De cualquier tipo. Razón por la que siempre se le hallaba en su jardín cuando estaba en casa y no tenía clases o misiones. Ella era muy buena cuidando de cada tipo de flor que tenía en él; si necesitaban más luz, si tenían que estar en la sombra, cuánta agua requerían, qué tipos de plagas podían afectarlas y cómo podía evitarlas. En fin. El cuidado de ellas se le daba más que bien.

Y no solo para las flores.

También era conocedora de otro tipo de plantas, como las hierbas medicinales existentes y sus efectos. Claro que Shiemi, al crecer aislada del mundo y con solo el conocimiento de su difunta abuela y el de su mamá, nunca pensó que llamar por su nombre a tales plantas sería necesario, por lo que terminó nombrándolas ella misma. No fue hasta que se unió a la Academia de la Vera Cruz que Yukio le llamó la atención por tal cosa.

Así pues, siendo la única en su grupo con el conocimiento y la pasión necesaria para reconocer casi cualquier tipo de flor, Shiemi se propuso a cuidar del capullo de una Rosa Híbrido de Té que había empezado a crecer en su jardín. ¿Por qué?, la respuesta era que nunca había visto el pigmento que mostraba el capullo, una combinación entre azul y verde.

Lo más interesante era que las rosas azules naturales eran difíciles de obtener y de crecer sin la ayuda de la ciencia. Hasta hace unos pocos años obtener una de ese color era imposible. Y sin embargo había nacido una en su jardín. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que eso en verdad sucediera? Y no solo era azul, al parecer también tenía tonalidades verdes. Shiemi tendría que esperar a que el capullo floreciera para analizar a fondo el pigmento que mostraba, a lo mejor hasta podría nombrarla de ser un nuevo tipo de rosa.

-x-

Cuando la rosa floreció Shiemi se quedó atónita.

Al principio, cuando recién vio el color del capullo, bromeó al pensar que podría nombrar la rosa de ser un nuevo tipo, con un pigmento nunca antes visto. Ahora que la veía se daba cuenta de que sí tendría que hacerlo.

La rosa era azul. Los contornos de cada pétalo tenían un pigmento azul marino que hacía resaltar el _azur_ del resto del pétalo mientras que las sombras creadas en cada uno de ellos se tornaban azul-verde, lo que hacía a la flor aún más bella y misteriosa. Las rosas azules existentes solo tienen pigmentos azules y en ocasiones una combinación de azules fuertes con claros, nunca azul con verde. Lo que la llevaba a la cuestión siguiente: ¿Cómo debería llamarla?

 _¿Uh? ¿Azul verde? ¿No había un nombre específico para esa tonalidad?,_ pensó Shiemi al ver detenidamente la rosa. En su memoria tenía la imagen de un Shima agotado llegando a la iglesia con una corbata en mano de un color parecido al de la rosa, preguntando qué había pasado con la ceremonia y en dónde estaba Okumura sensei para luego reñir a un Rin ausente por haberlo enviado a una tienda al otro lado de la ciudad solo porque el color de la corbata que necesitaba se encontraba únicamente allí.

Pero el nombre que había mencionado se le escapaba. Estaba segura que tenía que ver con un pato… tal vez. Y tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Rin se paró atrás de ella hasta que éste hizo un ruido con su garganta, como si estuviera apreciando algo.

—¡¿Rin?! ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?!

—Hey, Shiemi, qué color tan inusual en esa rosa, ¿la compraste? —dijo Rin a modo de saludo.

—¡Ah! No, ¡creció por sí sola! ¿No es hermosa? Creo que es un nuevo tipo, nunca antes había visto una así, tiene tonos azul-verde en ciertas partes —contestó animadamente la rubia, olvidándose por completo de lo que estaba pensando hacía unos momentos.

Rin se le quedó viendo por unos momentos y luego se sentó a su lado, acercándose a la rosa para tocarla con sus manos. Shiemi observó cómo los ojos del demonio centelleaban de diferente color por un momento, tan fugaz que si no los estuviera viendo no se habría dado cuenta. Entonces Rin sonrió y acariciando con suavidad los pétalos volvió a hablar.

—Cerceta —dijo y ante la confusión de Shiemi le explicó que así se llamaba la tonalidad azul-verde o verde azulado, como las plumas del pato con el mismo nombre.

—¡Por supuesto! Ese era el nombre que estaba buscando, el que Shima-san mencionó el día de la boda… OH.

Un silencio un poco incómodo se instaló en ellos por unos segundos hasta que Rin dejó de acariciar la rosa y volteó su cuerpo para encarar a Shiemi, entonces la abrazó y le susurró algo al oído. Shiemi sonrió al escucharlo y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que ella se sentía feliz por lo sucedido.

Finalmente ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el interior de la tienda, donde Shiemi podría darle las cosas que Yukio había encargado para su misión. Una vez listo el encargo, Shiemi acompañó a Rin hacia la salida donde ambos se detuvieron y se miraron por un momento.

—Gracias, Shiemi, no solo por esto —señalando el paquete para Yukio—, sino por todo. Le comentaré a Yukio de tu rosa, seguro querrá verla cuando le diga el color que tiene.

—Ah, sí, no hay problema. Pueden venir cuando quieran —contestó un poco sonrojada—. Trataré de cuidar lo mejor posible esa flor y cuando tenga un nombre para ella te lo haré saber, ¿de acuerdo?

Por alguna extraña razón sentía que Rin tenía el derecho a saber todo sobre la rosa, tal vez por ser el único a parte de ella en saber sobre dicha flor, pero sea cual fuera el motivo, Rin le sonrió, la abrazó y se despidió de ella dejándole un sentimiento de felicidad en su interior. Felicidad que la llevó de vuelta con la rosa para admirarla una vez más.

Por alguna sentía que ese color le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía exactamente a quién. Rin la había visto con mucho interés al observar su color y cuando la había tocado creyó haber visto como sus ojos cambiaban de color, pero eso era imposible. Probablemente había sido un juego de luces, después de todo el sol aún estaba alto en el cielo.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez había sido así pues la rosa se veía aún más brillante que antes, como si hubiese sido regada o alimentada con los nutrientes necesarios. Como si tuviera más vida. _¿Había extendido sus pétalos aún más?_ No, probablemente no la había observado lo suficiente para notar esos pequeños detalles.

Lo importante ahora era buscarle un nombre y hacer una investigación a fondo para saber cómo cuidarla debidamente. Rin y Yuki-chan estarán orgullosos de ella por haber cultivado y preservado dicha flor y eso la entusiasmaba aún más. Así que el nombre que elegiría debía reflejar esos sentimientos.

Y justo estaba pensando en el nombre perfecto.

-FIN-

-x-

 **Notas finales:** ¡Lo sé, De "misterio" no tiene NADA! Pero no supe con qué otro género catalogarlo para que le quedara al poema que me tocó. El misterio está en la relación de la rosa con "-" y "-" así que… nada.

Jajaja, lo sé, soy muy graciosa… (en verdad no). Pero sí, el misterio de la rosa planeo revelarlo en la continuación de Azul Cerceta (porque si lo leyeron sabrán que dije que haría una y con este one-shot siento que sí la merece).

Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto que quiero tratar.

Quiero hacer de Azul Cerceta una serie, ¿qué les parece? ¿Les gustaría que explorara más a fondo lo descrito en ese fic? *PorejemploquépasóconYukioyRindespuésdelabodaycómoserelacionaesteficylarosaconaquél* Porque yo sí tengo ganas, jaja, pero ya saben, su apoyo y sus comentarios y favoritos y follows me animan a hacerlo más rápido.

Dicho eso, aquí hay otro punto a tratar sobre los colores:

 **Azul cerceta** , mejor conocido como azul verdoso o verde azulado. Es un color que hace unos años anduvo mucho de moda. No es ni verde ni azul totalmente, es una combinación de ambos en el que el resultado es verde y azul a la vez. En mi fanfic "Azul Cerceta" creo que comenté sobre ello… creo. Si quieren ver cómo es el color, en Wikipedia lo buscan como _Azul verde_ y en el apartado de "variaciones" viene casi al final. (También llamado Teal en inglés, como referencia por si se lo topan en dicho idioma).

 **Azul azur** , porque sí, hay uno que se llama AZUR (cuando lo escribí dentro del fic no me equivoqué ni quise escribir azul, solo para que lo tengan en cuenta). Es un color de azul muy bonito pues puede presentarse entre claro y medio oscuro, se le parece al azul cerúleo. Lo pueden encontrar en Wikipedia con solo poner _Azur_.

 **Azul marino** , pues no hay mucho que decir, todos conocen este tono.

Por otro lado, el fic se suponía que se centrara en Shiemi, ¿lo logré? D:

Y pues nada, eso es todo de mi parte por ahora. ¡Nos leemos en otra ocasión!

¿Comentarios? :)


End file.
